


Collapse

by 21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05



Series: Ace's Found Family Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05/pseuds/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05
Summary: "Well I guess if you're not saving the world you have to be saving something." Percy rolled his eyes at an unconscious Will. "Or someone."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Ace's Found Family Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949587
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the 202 found family bingo!  
> Prompt: Collapse  
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it's all Rick Riordan's.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Percy Jackson had been tired for a week.  
But had he slept?  
Of course not.  
Percy was to busy saving the world, or something; he was to tired to remember exactly.  
All he knew was that he needed sleep. Annabeth head told him sleep, but Percy was stubborn, and way to busy for that. Even Wil had weighed in to Percy's situation, telling him to, 'get some rest or I swear to the gods I will sedate you. Percy had laughed.

It was only later that night, eating dinner, did he begin to feel really drowsy.  
Well, he had been exhausted all week, but at that moment, he didn't think he could possibly stay awake another moment. He stood up, and suddenly felt very very dizzy.  
He didn't remember much after that, just, puking his guts out on the ground next to him, and then nothing.

He woke up in med-bay with Will standing over him; he was not looking forward to the coming conversation.  
Will smiled at him.  
"I told you I would sedate you"  
"You wouldn't."  
"Only after you passed out." Will laughed again, muttering something that was definitely not meant for Percy's ears.

"Well Percy, you'll be happy to know that the tired feeling should be gone for a while, considering you were asleep for 25 hours."  
"Of course I was."

And Just like that, Percy was back to his chirpy, energetic, hyper self.  
Will however, seemed to be deteriorating very quickly, in front of everyone's eyes.

It was a little over a week later when Percy decided that will needed help, and it seemed, Percy was the person who would help him.

"Hey Will." No reply.  
"Will Solace!"  
"What."  
Percy realised he had no idea what to say next.  
"Um, just, just checking you're okay."  
Will yawned, and Percy saw him nearly trip over himself.  
"'m fine."  
"Right..."

Will collapsed into Percy's arms.  
"Well I guess if you're not saving the world you have to be saving something." Percy rolled his eyes at an unconscious Will. "Or someone."

"Annabeth, a little help?"  
Annabeth ran over to Percy and set him down on one of the med-bay beds.  
They looked at the various tools for a while, before deciding they would probably end up hurting Will more if they decided to try anything.  
In short, they let him sleep.

Percy had just entered the med-bay, on his morning rounds, something he had started for Will.  
"You know, normally I'm not on these beds." Will stood up, "not very comfortable are they?"  
Percy laughed, "good to see you're feeling better, just try to sleep like a normal person."

Will was hugging Percy, which made Percy only a little uncomfortable; more so when Nico walked into the room.


End file.
